My Little Pony: The Great War Book One Black Ice
by SakuraTigerAlchemist
Summary: Ice Shard was born an alicorn to a family of poor unicorns, in jealosy her father used his magic to rip her wings and horn off and put a powerful speel ont hem so they could never grow back. Her sister took care of her and made her an evil princess to reign with her. They collected ponies to rule over and eventually led a wa against Twilight Sparkle and the rest of Equestria.
1. Prolouge

**My Little Pony: The great War**

Book One: Black Ice

Prologue

"She's beautiful!"

"Wow, I can't believe she's real!"

"Impossible."

The chatter of the room increased as ponies stopped to look at the spectacle of birth. A foul was born to two unicorns. But the foul wasn't just any ordinary foul, she was an alicorn. The parents were surprised since they had no pegasi or alicorn in their blood. They stared at the foul for a while and the father had a hard expression on his face he trotted out the room and never returned.

The foul's coat was ice blue that almost looked white with baby blue eyes just like her mother. Her mane faded from orange at the tip to dark blue to white at the bottom. Her wings faded from orange to peach to medium blue to ice blue almost white. She was quite a surprise and amazement. Her mother looked at the foul with admiration.

"Ice Shard." she spoke softly and shoed the other ponies out of the room so she could gaze at her baby. She looked for her husband but their was no sight of him she looked confused but then looked back at her foul and was lost in her eyes.

After about two weeks the foul learned to stand and walk slowly. She grew in her mother's care and never saw her father except for the day she was born and locked eyes with him before he left the room. Ice Shard grew to be amazing with magic and flight. She was a true talent. She never missed her father but often his image crossed in her eyes and she immediately knew who he was.

Ice Shard's hair grew longer than any foul's at her school and it went straight to the floor, but was curled up at some points she never changed in her personality but grew to be an inch higher than any other foul. Her teacher was very nice but was cautious to watch her with the other fouls incase she used her powers against them. Some of the others were jealous of her being an alicorn and wouldn't talk to her. She had one friend, Lily Pool who was as sweet as a lily. As the other foul's gained their cutie marks Ice Shard didn't, she was very disappointed.

One day when Ice Shard was trotting to her home in Mareton she was almost run over by a chariot. She screamed at the ponies and used her magic to break all their wheels and flew off. She didn't even realize she used bad magic and flew off with a slight iciness in her heart. She landed on her steps of her small house she shared with her mother and opened the door to see no one in the living room when her mother was usually there to greet her.

"Mother?" she called but had no reply.

Ice Shard cautiously checked the downstairs but there was no sight of her mother. She slowly crept up the stairs and checked their but left one room which was her mothers. She used her magic to slowly open the door handle and open the door wide. He gasped in dismay and closed the door and her eyes tight. She opened her eyes thinking it was just a hallucination and opened the door again but it was no dream. There on the bed laid her mother, with blood on her coat and a knife stabbed in her heart. She screamed and closed the door sobbing and crying but no body came to help her, she had no one now.

No one. No one would be their for her. All she had now was empty loneliness. As she stopped crying her heart started to slowly ice up but not all of it was covered just some of it, and she felt something she had never felt before, something terrible that no pony should ever use.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The beginning**

I awoke to a bright white light and closed my eyes again. _Where am I? What is this place? How did I get here? _A flood of questions overwhelmed me at the beginning. I opened my eyes again but slower so they could adjust. I sat up and looked around. I was in a white bed with others surrounding mine as if this was a hospital. Maybe it was. There was nopony around and I got confused before I heard some hoof clops.

I turned in the direction they came from and a pony entered the room. She was an alicorn, maybe a princess. Her coat was peach-orange her wings faded from dark orange to her coat color. Her mane was giant and flowed in place like a river but going down and up, it faded from orange to indigo. Her eyes were baby blue, just like mine.

"Ah, you're awake finally." She said in a glossy tone that had a hint of power in it.

I stared at her not knowing what to do. Who was this pony?

"I am Mourning Glory, I am a princess of my kingdom, we are in secret so you should not know us. Care to share your name dear?" She trotted next to my bed and looked into my eyes.

"I… I'm Ice Shard." My voice trembled as I spoke but I straightened up and stopped it. There was no way I was going to be scared of a princess.

She nodded her head and looked at me again. "I found you on the side of the street near my kingdom, I felt a bond between us that was unexplained, so I took you in. Your wings and horn was bleeding so I bandaged them up." She nodded in the direction of my wings and horn.

I looked at them in shock and everything hit me. "I was born an alicorn but not meant as royalty, my father abandoned me and my mother and I was in her care. She died and then I was sent to my father's in jealousy of my powers he ripped my horn and wings off and put a powerful spell on them so they could not grow back. Then he threw me out and left me bleeding on the streets." I spoke sadly, finally remembering what happened to me. I looked at her and felt the bond to but I could not explain it.

She nodded and looked at me once again. "Who were your parents?" she looked deeply interested in my story so I sat up, wincing from the pain in my injuries and began to speak.

"My mother was Lightning Shock and my father was Orange Tree." As soon as I said my father's name her muzzle dropped open.

"T… that means… we are sisters." she spoke without confidence for the first time.

I looked at her and saw some resemblance and understood now. The bond between us was because we were sisters and that we stuck together. I hadn't known I had a sister. Where was she all these years? We were probably a year apart.

"What now?" I said slowly wondering what could we do here.

"Follow me I need to show you something." she said and trotted off as I followed her.

We went up a spiral stairs and down a long hallway and then more stairs and another hallway which were all painted red and black. Finally after going up three flights of stairs we arrived at a big door and she opened it with her magic which was a sunset orange color. The room was a different color scheme. It was lavender with orange trim and black trim at the top. It had red rubies painted all around the walls. She trotted over to a mirror and turned it to face me.

I was shocked. I was dirty and you could barely see my real coat color because of the dirt. My eyes were dull and my horn and wings were bandaged up. My hair was full of dirt and wasn't curly, only straight and I had to drag it around instead of it bouncing along with my steps. I was astonished.

"May I take care of myself?" I stated as if I was disgusted that that image was me.

She nodded and left the room.

I drew a bath and scrubbed all the dirt off which took some time since it was caked on in layers. Then I was washed my mane and made it shiny. I dried off and then worked on getting my coat to be as shiny as it was before. After about an hour of cleaning I looked like normal. Then there was the moment of truth. I closed my eyes and took my bandages off. There was only shreds of my wings left, only about as much as a new born foal would have, and then my horn was jagged and pointed in five spots and instead of being seven inches long as a normal pony, it was only an inch. I sighed and looked at the ground.

I waited for Mourning Glory but she never arrived. I explored her room and saw she had lavender armor with rubies, a lavender and red cape and other gowns. But something in the back caught my eye and I trotted over to it in amazement.


End file.
